Smile For Me
by ThexCurus
Summary: "Can you smile for me? Just once." A soft TamakiXKyoya friendship one-shot. Can be more if you think that way. :3


**YAY! A one-shot! :D Aren't you people happy for my return!**

**Kyoya: No. *angry serious face***

**Me: T-T I hate you... ANYWAY! A sweet, friendly, TamakiXKyoya one-shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TAMAKI, KYOYA, OR FRANCE (I wish I owned all three. XDD Especially the country France.) I MERELY OWN THIS FIC! THANK YOU!**

**NOTE: Anyone who knows what movie and scene this one-shot was based on gets a free cookie and a one-shot of their choosing written by me! :D**

**EDIT 4/14/11: I figured it'd be hard to guess, so here's the answer. :D This fic was inspired by the bridge seen from the movie "The Memoirs of a Geisha" where Chiyo first meets the Chairman. :3 **

* * *

In the bright streets of France, a beautiful looking boy with blonde hair and violet eyes walked the streets, a bright joy radiating from him. Every passerby couldn't resist smiling at this lovely boy. They greeted him in their language and he'd greet them back. How did he get this beauty? Well, it wasn't known around, but this sweet boy was not only French, but also Japanese. His name was Tamaki Suoh, and he was certainly a unique boy.

On this day, little Tamaki was heading to a specific ice cream shop across a bridge. He was carefully walking on the side of the bride, using the narrow rail as a walkway. As he walked, something caught his eye. A sad boy, no older than him. Jumping off the rail and approaching the boy, he spoke in French, used to only encountering French.

"Why are you unhappy?"

The question went unanswered. The boy was sitting with his legs hanging off the bridge and his arms resting on the rail of the bridge. He was staring into the river beneath him. Tamaki could see the bandage on the boy's pale knee and elbow. He asked another question, still in his tongue.

"Did you fall down?"

Again, Tamaki went unanswered. Now why was this boy being so rude to such a kind person? Being the bold child he was, Tamaki leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand back when the boy turned quickly. "I'm sorry!" Tamaki quickly said.

With his middle and index fingers, the boy pushed up his glasses and turned away. Tamaki leaned close, "Why do you ignore me?" Then he noticed. This boy didn't look anything French. He looked... Lost. Slowly he tapped the boy's shoulder again, "Do you not speak French?"

Finally Tamaki got an answer, but it wasn't in French. "I don't speak French... I don't know what you're saying..."

Immediatly Tamaki understood, and he knew just what language to speak.

"You're Japanese!"

Apparently he surprised the boy with his fluent Japanese. The boy looked back to the river. In the reflection he saw this blonde boy's face appear beside his. "Why so shy?" the blonde asked, "Did you get hurt?" The boy gently touched his bandaged elbow, but stayed silent.

Tamaki looked down at the river and asked yet another question, "Are you lost?" Why else would this foreigner be alone? He gently swung his feet, "There's no shame in being lost. Especially in a different country." The boy let out a sigh. Looking around, Tamaki saw a pair of teenagers walk by with ice cream. He gave a bit of thought before turning to the foreigner, "Do you like ice cream?"

Slowly the boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him from behind his glasses, "You mean... To eat?" he asked quietly.

"I have a weakness for chocolate. What about you?" Without letting him answer, Tamaki stood and grabbed the boy's hand, "Come on!" he pulled him up and across the bridge.

The little bell of the shop rang as Tamaki pushed the door open. He lead the boy to the counter, still holding his hand in his. "What do you like?"

The answer was quiet and timid, "Vanilla... I don't like sweets very much..."

With his usual cheer and joy, Tamaki asked for one chocolate and one vanilla ice cream. He handed the boy the vanilla dessert and gave a lick to his own chocolate one. With their hands still together they walked outside.

"Do you need help finding your family?" Tamaki was willing to help this sad boy find his parents. He was determined!

With the same soft and timid voice, the boy answered, "I don't know..."

Then in the distance, they heard something. "Little brother!" A young girl, around the age of eighteen, was waving her hand in the air from her place down the street, "Little brother! I've been looking for you!"

The boy waved his hand back before looking at Tamaki. He looked at Tamaki's unique violet eyes with his own unique onyx ones, "That's my sister..." He was unaware of the speck of ice cream on the corner of his mouth.

Pulling the napkin around his cone off, Tamaki made another bold move and wiped the ice cream off. He looked at the slightly shorter boy and said, "Can you smile for me? Just once." he gave his own smile.

Very slowly, the boy smiled, a small light coming to his eyes for the first time in meeting this blonde boy. Tamaki grinned, giggling, "Thank you. That's all I wanted to see." he let go of the boy's hand slowly, slipping their fingers apart one by one, "I... I hope we meet again."

"Maybe..."

...

It was years later that this memory was remembered. In the Third Music Room of Ouran Academy, Tamaki was seated on one of the elegant ruby couches they had.

"Hey Kyoya... Have you ever thought that we... Met before I came from France?"

"Trust me, Tamaki, I would remember." was the completely uninterested voice of Kyoya Ootori.

There were some changes, but Tamaki knew Kyoya could remember... If he tried hard enough... He was sure he could make the Ootori boy remember.

"Can I tell you a story from France?"

Without looking up from his laptop, Kyoya answered, "I'm listening." They were alone... The Music Room vacant.

"One day, I was going to an ice cream store. I took the bridge and walked along its rail like usual. There, I saw a boy. He was sad, and even looked lost... He didn't answer my French... He spoke Japanese." By now, the sound of typing had stopped completely. Tamaki smiled and continued, "I spoke to him in Japanese and tried to get make him smile... Just once. So, I took his hand and lead him to the ice cream store with me... And before he left, he gave me a gift... His smile."

Like so many years ago, unique violet eyes met unique onyx eyes. Tamaki smiled softly, "Can you smile for me? Just once." Very slowl, Kyoya smiled, and they became the two boys who met on a bridge in France.

"Thank you... That's all I wanted to see."

* * *

**YAY! :D A sweet friendship (or more. Depends on how YOU see it. :3) one-shot of Kyoya and Tamaki. X3 I found this VERY cute! Did you?**

**Yeah, so the answer to this is that this was inspired by "The Memoirs of a Geisha". Watch it, see it, love it. :D **

**Now... REVIEW! X3**


End file.
